legend_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
Legend of Minecraft Episode 1 is the first eipsode in the series. This is the start off of the Legend of Minecraft. This episode is the first part of season 1. Plot Once after the show The Crack (premiring show coming after the Legend of Minecraft) when Jason went to Minecraft after the milk is escaping from the fridge. Jason head said to Jason in the beginning after Jason pop up, "Hello Jason welcome to Minecraft." "There is dangerous creature for example creeper at night to build a shelter." Soon Jason hear a zombie, creeper, and spider while they chase Jason through the forest until Jason got tired until they sleep. In the moring, zombie got burnt down from the sun, but the creep continue to chase Jason until Jason stopped himself from falling to the Minecraf Canyon. Jason head said "Jason your escape plan worked,". Jason was aruging his head until an arrow shot the creeper. Steve the seige Jason and said, "Who the hell are you". Steve know Jason that he not a cube. Jason said Im round. Steve repied there is no such thing before they enter NPC, MC to get food. The villagers in the village said that there is a beast in the village. Steve check the village as Jason head desricbe the NPC or No Play Character. Villager #47 said the beast is there, but Steve said it a cow. Villager #47 said that the cow summons the own enimies from the nether that is blood of the heart, but Steve said "It's a cow!" Villager #47 didn't want Steve to fight the cow, and he send out the greatest warroir which is Villager #53. Villager #53 was crying when two other villager pushed him out the house. Villager #53 was nervous to attack the cow until he touch the cow pretending to sleep. Villager #47 said were dead. Villager #53 say you to Steve and Steve replied to Villager #53 said what. Villager #53 said "I'm dying" but Steve said "no your not". Villager #53 said I'm moral wounded but Steve said "No your not". Jason hopped on the cow is a pig, and Villager #47 said, He tame the beast." Jason said, "This is a pig," as all the other Villager said, All hail the pig tamer." Villager #53 debate Steve I'm "Dying dummy", and Steve debate back "Alright your dying" to Villager #53. Villager #53 gave Steve the book and said, "Take this book, and follow me on twitter," and start to faint. Jason said No same time as the cow moo. Steve read the to find some one but Jason don't know who. Steve said Notch but Jason doesn't know how is Notch. Steve said that he is a... I don't know, and go to the library. Steve tried to check the book to find who is Notch, and Jason fell into a hole after a trap from book. Steve tried Jason but argue to himself that he need some friend. Jason enter to stronghole and see what the villagers are doing. Villager are saying, "Please do what Notch say," again and again. Villager #123 said, Fell well, I am going to the land of Xbox," and disappeared . Jason open the chest and have 26 diamond and 1 eye of ender. Steve found the answer from Minecraft Wiki book and said that Twight book sucks, and Villager #14 said that the library is closed after the achievement popup like Xbox one. Jason step on the pressure plate and go back to the basketball game with villager shooting the basketball in the hoop. The Villager like to play basketball as Steve said to Jason Notch is the creator. Jason threw up a diamond on the court and a villager said that he stole his diamond. The villager put Jason in trial.